Pranking the prankster
by drade666
Summary: Gabriel learned everything from Lucifer and now he wants to prove himself but instead he ends up doing something else.


_**PRANKING THE PRANKSTER **_

Lucifer was always misunderstood in heaven by everyone… except Gabriel, who idolized his elder brother. Lucifer took it upon himself to help teach his younger brother everything he knew including his veracious appetite for pulling pranks on their brothers and sisters. After several years of being taught Gabriel finally thinks he's good enough to surpass his teacher so one night while Lucifer slept in his chambers Gabriel snuck in with a bottle of dye, his intensions obvious to dye Lucifer's gorgeous sunburst wings a light blue. Gabriel pulled the sheet gently from Lucifer's torso to reveal his entire upper body including his wings, which were sprawled out behind him as he lay sleeping on his side. Gabriel was about to go ahead with his plan when he stopped dead in his tracks, looking on at his sleeping brother with his slighted muscular torso and firm slender hips he couldn't help but feel an attraction to him, their father was right he was the most gorgeous of all the angels.

Gabriel placed the bottle of dye down on the nightstand next to Lucifer's bed then knelt on the bed next to Lucifer as he started running his hand down his brothers side feather light so as not to disturb him. Gabriel marvelled at the taunt muscle that made up his brother's body despite his slender appearance, Gabriel moved his hand down to Lucifer's waist then on to his hip letting it rest there allowing him to feel the soft fabric of his brother's boxers. The youngest archangel ran his hand under the waistband of Lucifer's boxers, around to his ass where he started massaging it gently receiving only a slight moan from deep in Lucifer's throat.

Lucifer started squirming slightly as Gabriel applied more pressure to his ass before running his fingers along its crack. Lucifer shifted slightly moving closer to Gabriel who felt his brother's hardness press into his thigh causing him to react in surprise, pulling his hand from Lucifer's ass. The young archangel decided to shift so as he was now behind Lucifer yanking the sheets off further then pulling Lucifer's boxers off as well freeing his rock hard cock in the process. Gabriel leaned down grabbing both Lucifer's cheeks in his hands squeezing the firm flesh gently then releasing it as he spread them then licking a long strip across the sensitive puckered flesh, watching as Lucifer's flesh reacted with a shiver while Gabriel's own cock started aching in his jeans.

Gabriel fumbled with his button then the zipper of his jeans eventually releasing his achingly hard cock from its confines. Gabriel went back to teasing Lucifer's hole with his tongue licking over it then pressing in ever so slightly making it slicker with each pass until finally he couldn't take it any longer. The younger archangel released Lucifer's ass then leaned up slightly then pressed one long finger into Lucifer's wet, tight heat earning him a long low moan as he thrust in and out until he was able to fit in a second then a third, watching as Lucifer balled his hands in the sheets while he thrust forward then back. Lucifer's breathing became more erratic as the young archangel curled his fingers inside the elder archangel while he stroked along his sides eliciting small noises, whimpers from the morning star.

Gabriel removed his fingers from Lucifer then swiftly replaced them with his own cock shoving in with a single hard thrust. This time Lucifer couldn't stay asleep through it he woke slowly groaning loudly when Gabriel thrust into him hard.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer choked out flaring his wings slightly as he turned over more in response to the thrust.

"Lucifer! Um…I" Gabriel tried to find the words to explain why he was buried balls deep in him

"So…Ugh…this…is…what you really wanted" Lucifer said looking over his shoulder

"I…Uh…couldn't help it" Gabriel explained swiftly still not moving but rather just sitting there inside Lucifer.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer groaned almost sounding angry

"Lucifer! I'm sor…" Gabriel began before being interrupted

"Gabriel! MOVE!" Lucifer grunted through gritted teeth as he pushed back hard against Gabriel eliciting a loud moan from him as Gabe's fingers dug into Lucifer's hips and doubling over.

After recovering Gabriel swiftly obeyed his elder brother thrusting in and out setting a hard, fast rhythm which Lucifer set a counter to as his wings flared in response each time Gabriel hit his prostate. The morning star panted heavily arching his back up with his eyes shut tightly while Gabriel pounded into him hard. Lucifer started getting close to the edge so Gabriel reached around to grab Lucifer's cock, jerking him off until he was coming hard into Gabriel's hand, his wings flaring to full length in response to his orgasm while he screamed out in pleasure. Lucifer's tightness clamped around Gabriel's cock forcing him over the edge at the same time coming long and hard inside Lucifer his own wings flaring while his head threw back with a yell of ecstasy. After getting his bearings back Gabriel pulled out of Lucifer then he toppled over onto the bed next to him then the elder archangel turned to face him with sated eyes.

"So if that was your prank to prove yourself to me…" Lucifer trailed off

"No I had something else in mind but this'll do" Gabriel retorted with a smirk

"Well it was pretty good" Lucifer responded with a smile as he wrapped his large wings around Gabriel before falling asleep. Only now did Gabriel realize this was indeed a far better idea because it would have been a shame to tarnish something so beautiful as he then curled into Lucifer's star burst wings before falling asleep with him.


End file.
